Contriteness
by Misery Severity
Summary: Taking place after Soul of Evil, Sprx-77 is having a hard time getting those thoughts of remorse out of his head. He couldn't resist that everything he has done during his corruption is his fault... until a worried Nova comes by to talk him out of it. Anthro Versions. Sprx x Nova (Spova) Lemons. Rated M for Sexual Themes.


**Author's Note: I know I lost my interest in this franchise, but I couldn't resist the nostalgia. Sorry for the un-detailed plot because I'm a little rusty on this former fandom. Also, I couldn't help but to noticed that there's hardly any Rated M stories regarding to this pairing, so... why not?**

**All Characters (C) to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Contriteness

It may be the end of the war. It may be the end of the world's agony. The post apocalypse may be impossible now. Everything may have turned just the way everyone wanted: peace, harmony, even death to our enemies.

Sure it may be all that… but there's something that doesn't feel right at all. Something still feels wrong for someone.

A certain someone we all know. Someone who—before the war began—has altered drastically after retrieving the Fire of Hate and has brought pain and near-death to all of his teammates. Someone—who even almost killed his own love of his life.

Miraculously, she was able to bring him back. While sobbing her eyes out as he was brutally damaging her, her own Tears of Love were able to extinguish the Fire of Hate away from the inside of him. Afterwards, everything went back to normal between him, her and the rest of the team.

But that doesn't mean that everything is alright for him.

Even though they and their allies have won the war and all the citizens are alive and well—it seems that he can't get those horrid images out of his head.

They're haunting him; the voices and the recurring flashbacks in his head, they're persistent to him. Migraines became severe, heartbeat is a racetrack, and his entire trembling body is a 7.0 earthquake. He's on his knees and his hands are grasping his temples.

"What have I done?" He laments softly. The guilt is killing him.

He knows that he is supposed to get over with it. Alas, he cannot. He already nearly lost his golden warrior twice in the past: from the incident at the Wormhole and the incident with the Fire of Hate, both of them claiming that it's his entire fault. With strikes one and two out, who knows what he might do to her next somewhere in the future? What would happen to him if strike three appears? With those thoughts intervening, he would try to do anything in order to defend her… and make sure that the same mistakes will never occur.

As he is still down on his knees and facing towards a mirror in his room, Sprx-77 meticulously picks his head up to see his reflection. He is breathing heavily from the anxiety and ripples of sweat are conspicuous on his crimson fur. As he focuses on his reflection underneath the dimmed lights, Sprx couldn't help but to notice how messed up he is. Instead of seeing his true self, he is seeing a monster—a monster that he was before.

Persistently staring at his dark reflection and touching the mirror with his palm, voices are echoing inside his head. Familiar voices that sounded like a female's cry of sorrow and pain.

_Sprx… why are you doing this… how could you forget you who are…_

Followed by her screams of agony while she was being pulled apart by his powerful magnets. Those screams are terrifying him even more.

Then…

He snaps back into reality after hearing a painful crash in his head. He lets out a gasp.

Panting and perceiving his own reflection, something has changed drastically about himself. With a closer observation—his malignant side is there. The devil is staring back at him with his trademarked grin of malignity, baring his fangs and then showing off his ebony orbs of a possessed demon.

Somehow, it's taunting him. _There's no way she will forgive you. There's no way she will be with you. After all the pain you have given her… she will definitely hate you for eternity. You don't deserve her; you don't deserve to stay with your own team. You failed yourself as a devoted hero, SPRX-77._

In seconds, abhorrence and anger is interfering with him after all the words the devil has said.

"SHUT UP! YOU CANNOT CONTROL ME ANYMORE!" He snarls through his teeth.

Impetuously, clenching both of his hands into fists… he smashes the mirror. The force is strong enough to shatter the entire object into a myriad of shards. Pieces begin to fly out and landing towards the floor.

The pain in his hands is strong, albeit not a sound of agony is heard from him. Some of the tiny shards are attached to his metallic hands, but he could care less about that. Also—not a single drop of blood is shown.

Sprx continues to pant and breathe heavily as he mitigates himself from the temporary pain and anger. Slowly, he then lets both of his fists down from the broken mirror. Afterwards, he gazes back; the reflection is now distorted along with some missing puzzle pieces… though at least he cannot see the devil anymore. Instead—there's his old self full of remorse.

His stare is persistent for a myriad of seconds until…

"Sprx?" A female voice of his favorite teammate says his name at the opened door. By the sound of her tone, it's as if she is entirely worried with a hint of depressed.

After hearing her meek and breaking voice, Sprx turns to his door to face her.

"Nova?" He says her name in silent guilt.

The golden warrior is wearing her pink robe and her yellow hair and fur is slightly damp. As he perceives her pink orbs, the crimson pilot notices the lachrymose inside of her.

Keeping eye contact with him, Nova steps closer to Sprx while the door automatically closes behind her. Then, Sprx got up from his knees and he stood right in front of her as soon as they're standing and facing to one another. Staring eye to eye from this close, there is so much sadness in between them. He could've sworn that a small drop of tear is shedding in one of his eyes.

Meticulously, Nova sets her palms on both sides of his face and she moves her body closer to his with only an inch apart. She whispers, "Sprx, I'm really worried about you."

Sprx is about to weep but he attempted to hold it back in; he doesn't like it when he sobs or shed a tiny teardrop right in front of her. With that, he carefully places both of his hands on her waist.

"What do you mean?" He whispers back.

She continues with a small weep, "You've been acting different lately ever since the war ended. You been locking yourself in your room in the dark and you hardly said a word to any of us." She sniffs as every hesitation. "And… I just heard a crash coming from your room and I thought that something bad has happened to you. Please tell me you're alright, Sprx. I'm really scared right now."

Hearing carefully at her emotional words, he gently wipes the tears off her eyes with his fingertips. Then, Sprx tenderly grasps both of Nova's wrists to let them down from his face. He lies, "I'm fine, really Nova. You don't have to worry about me."

Not believing him, she glances down at his hands. She grasps on his wrists, so that she can take a look of his palms after feeling the unfamiliar sensation. Nova perceives some pieces of broken glass still attached on him. She manages to sweep them away with her own fingertips. Subsequently, she tilts her face back up to see him again.

"Don't lie to me," She response with more sorrow, "I know that something is not fine."

Sprx tries to come up with something, but nothing came up. While letting go, Nova is distracted by the view of the broken mirror and shards being scattered all over the floor. She decides to observe it; while he is looking at her, she steps closer to the mirror and then she sets her hand on the frame. Right away, Nova already knew what happened, and the glass that was once on his hands made it crystal clear.

"I can explain," Sprx tells her. Nova returns the eye contact.

"You did this, didn't you?"

He remains hesitant. Unable to come up with an excuse, he has no choice but to tell the truth. He takes a deep breath, "Yes… I did."

Letting her hand down from the mirror's frame, the golden warrior's voice broke in anxiety. "Why?"

Again, the crimson pilot hesitates. "It's complicated."

"Sprx…"

Sprx went silent for a moment, but then he decides to come clean. His heart may be racing with anxiety albeit nothing is going to stop him from telling the truth to the female. He gets closer to her, "You were right; something bad did happened to me, Nova."

"What happened?"

After one last pause, Sprx is now able to explain. This time, nothing is interfering with him. "It was all my fault. Everything was all my fault, Nova. I was the one who started this whole mess and I failed everyone, including you. And—I almost killed you before—all because of that freaking Fire of Hate. I was really stubborn before and I should've listen to the others; I really let my impulse get the best of me."

Nova is beginning to understand the whole thing, "Sprx—"

"None of this would've happened if I didn't catch that thing. But no—I had to do that. And now… all this guilt is killing me. I just can't control myself with all this angst, so I—I think you can take a hint of what I just did."

"Listen—"

"You probably hate me now, Nova. I know you do," He lets out a sob and tears can be noticeable for her to perceive. "I know that when you said you love me too much to lose me, you're just saying that when in reality you actually hate me for tearing you into pieces and nearly destroying the rest of the Hyper Force. And I bet that kiss you gave me meant nothing to me."

She's perplexed by his statement. She tries to say something, but he just keeps cutting her off.

"And no matter how many times I'd apologize to you, you probably won't forgive me. But let me say this to you, Nova; even though you won't accept my apologies—I will always love you."

Those last words are touching her heart. Sprx persists as more tears are pouring out of his eyes, "I love you, Nova. I love you ever since day one and I'll never let that get out of the way. I should've said this to you earlier but I didn't have the courage to do that. So—I'm really sorry, Nova. I'm really sorry for everything."

She heard everything; so much emotion is interfering with her. Watching all of his tears running down makes her want to do the same thing as well. She couldn't resist the urge to cry but simultaneously, she is perplexed about his statement regarding to hatred and lack of amnesty. Stepping up to him, Nova places her palms onto his cheeks again.

"Sprx, why would you think that?" She tells him calmly, "Why would you think that I hate you and not forgive you? Sure you really did horrid things to me, but that doesn't mean that I hate you, and I already forgave you, remember? After all, everything here is in the past now and it's all over. We won the battle and we saved the universe from the ruling of Skeleton King and Mandarin. They're gone now and you really shouldn't keep blaming this all on yourself; you're just making yourself even worse."

Nova then strokes gently onto his cheek with the back of her hand. She could feel the hot liquidly sensation of his fresh tears and she wipes them off. Sprx grasps onto her wrist and then he lets it down.

"It's just that…" He shudders with despair and remorse, "I'm really afraid of losing you again. First, the Wormhole and then the Fire of Hate, what if… what if—"He gets cut off when her finger is touching to his lips.

"Please Sprx, please don't let that get into you. Please don't even think about that because it's worrying me even more. You weren't the same since the battle ended and I want the old you back." Nova informs. "I'm as afraid of losing you as you are with me. And…" She recalls of what he said when he loves her. She remarks to this with a weakened voice, "I love you, too."

There is a pause until Sprx breaks it. "So what you said to me while I was being corrupted by evil? And that kiss? You really meant it?"

Nova went silent again for only a second, "Yes… yes, I really did."

"But… that's not even enough for me." He says.

"What do you mean?"

Another silence; Sprx brings himself even closer to her as he gently grasps her cheeks. Then, very tenderly and without hurting her—he moves her to the wall and her back is touching against it. Nova is oblivious about his action.

"What are you doing?" She whispers. Sprx shushes her and finally without warning her—he kisses her ardently on the lips.

The kiss between the crimson and golden simians is very tender and passionate. Nova couldn't resist and neither does Sprx. After several seconds of making out, he impetuously picks up the level by inserting his tongue into her maw, so that he could taste her interior. Nova moans something in his maw albeit it's too inaudible for him to hear. He couldn't tell if she's protesting or wanting more though whatever it is, he refuses to end the sweet romance.

Minutes after their kiss, Sprx breaks off and he makes eye contact with Nova again before he could do something else. He gazes down on her robe; without thinking, he grasps onto the strings to untie them and then open them wide. Nova would've protested and strangely she didn't. Then, the robe falls off her and drops onto the floor.

While she closes her eyes in embarrassment, Sprx examines her body; it's perfectly slim with a perfect curve—and she's not wearing anything at all except for her pair of pink panties. As he stares at her semi-bareness, he couldn't help but to feel—extremely aroused. Nova only responded with meek whines.

However—scars all over her metallic arms are perceivable. He remembered where those came from—from his corrupted self. Guilt is about to intervene as he stares at the permanent scars. Fortunately, he's able to wash the remorse away when he kept his focus on her façade.

Subsequently, Sprx tilts her chin up and Nova finally opens her eyes at the gesture. He notices the redness all over her muzzle. He whispers, "You're so beautiful, Nova."

He then kisses her again. This time, he did it with a lot of energy; with his entire tongue inserted inside her maw, Sprx's kisses became more vigorous than before. He even wraps both of his arms around her bare waists and letting his bare torso touch against hers. Nova's arms are on his shoulders and she suddenly felt aroused when she felt the touch of his muscular body. Seconds already passed and Nova hardly noticed that Sprx has unbuckled his jeans and he let them drop to his ankles, leaving him in the semi-nude with his white briefs.

The two finally broke off the kiss. While Nova is leaning against the wall and breathing heavily for air, Sprx is kissing and sucking her neck right on the sensitive spot. She moans, much to his pleasure. Afterwards, he trails his kisses from the top of her torso to in between her attractively large breasts and—right down to where her panties are.

Nova gasps when she felt something and her heart is beating rapidly. She looks down and she witnesses Sprx on his knees and gripping onto the rims of her panties. Then—he pulls them down to her ankles, removes them and dropping them on top of her robe. Without warning her, he places his hands in between her thighs and keeping them spread slightly apart. Her eyes widened at what he's about to do.

She puts her hand on top of his head, with his messy and shaggy red hair tousled in between her fingers. "Sprx, no…" She whines to him.

No luck and Sprx already has his mouth attached to her womanhood. Nova twitches and gasps at the sensation. During this moment, she is breathing heavily and begging while he's pleasuring her by giving her the oral. At every few seconds or so, Sprx would increase the speed to maximum. Nova is trying her best to muffle her moans and begs so that they could be unheard from the rest of the Hyper Force as they're sleeping.

Later, Nova's legs begin to tremble. "Please stop…" She quietly begs him. "I—I can't hold it any longer."

Sprx persists the oral for only a couple of minutes. Afterwards, he finishes his actions without letting her reach her climax yet. He picks his head up and he gets up from his knees while keeping his eyes on hers.

"I couldn't help it, Nova," He says, "You taste so good."

Next—he picks her up and she yelps at the action. He has her legs wrapped around his pelvis and she grips onto his upper back for support. She felt something else down there; she realized that he is pulling down his briefs—and pulling out his red member. As soon as the white article of clothing drops down to his ankles and kicking them off, Sprx rubs himself against Nova. The feeling of his organ is causing her heart to increase its speed.

Sprx could hear her whimpering. He calms her down by whispering to her ear. "Shh…"

Lastly—he inserts himself inside of her. Despite being a tough warrior, Nova reacts with a painful cry due to the fact that her virginity is now taken by Sprx. She tries to mitigate the sounds of her cries in order to stay silent. With the entire thing inside, Sprx lets out a pleasurable moan.

"I love you so much, Nova," he whispers to her again. Grasping onto her rear and soft thighs and pinning her against the wall—Sprx begins to thrust her in a moderate pace.

Nova is still in pain from the sensation and a trail of fresh blood can be felt as it runs down from her womanhood. She continues to cry out, "It hurts…"

"Don't worry, baby," He mitigates her as he persists the penetration. "It'll go away soon. Just relax."

He takes her off the wall and then transfers himself and her to his bed. He pins her back down on the mattress as her head is set on top of his crimson and white pillows. In the missionary form, he spreads both of her legs apart and he listens to her soft moans. At the same time, she grips tightly onto his upper back with her metallic claws and wrapping her thighs securely around his waists.

While continuously penetrating her in a faster pace, Sprx places his muzzle onto her neck and he nibbles on it in order to increase her arousal. Nova groans loudly after feeling his fangs biting down on the sensitive part of her skin. Already, the pain in between her legs has eased away. She may still be crying out in pain, but she's also moaning in pleasure. This is music to the crimson pilot's ears.

Aside with biting onto her and penetrating her, Sprx is also sucking on her neck and leaving a noticeable bruise.

"Aahh…" She softly coos. He responds to this with another of her moans.

With the pace increasing to maximum, the two are beginning to sweat from the heat. The love-making felt like forever albeit it only lasted for about an hour or so.

Wanting to pick this up, Sprx—whilst still grasping her into his embrace—gets on his knees on the bed and then he sets Nova on top of his lap. She lets out a yelp when they're on a kneeling position. Then, he increases the speed all the way to the end of the red light. He moans loudly at the feeling.

Whilst she is trying her best to keep herself muffled from her own loud cries and moans, Nova is letting out whimpers though it's unsure if it's pleasure or persistent pain. This speed is getting too much for the warrior to handle.

"Sprx…" She moans his name again.

Sprx pants and groans, "Almost there, Nova…" He remains persistent with the action.

Soon, he could feel both of her legs shaking a 4.0 earthquake, followed by the sounds of rapid panting and gasping coming from her. Tears are trailing down from her eyes and he alleviates her down by nuzzling his muzzle against her neck.

Several more minutes passed by… and the crimson and golden simians simultaneously let it all out. He snarls as he fills himself inside of her while listening more of her moans. The mixed pouring fluids are staining their groins and his bed sheets.

When it's all out, Sprx collapses on top of Nova as she falls back on the mattress. They listen to one another's heavy breathing and racing heartbeats; beads of their sweat are glistening through their furs and hair.

Afterwards, Sprx picks his head up so he could gaze at her lethargic and semi-teary pink orbs through his locks of hair. He ardently kisses her some more on the lips and she returns the favor.

They soon broke off after a minute and they persistently gaze at each other some more whilst they gasp softly for air. Fatigue is beginning to intervene. Sprx finally pulls himself out of Nova and he gets off her. Nova is about to sit up and face away to the side.

"Maybe I should—"As she is about to get off his bed so she could go back to her own room—Sprx grabs her wrist.

She gasps when he pulls her back into bed. Their front torsos are attached with one another. He cuddles her back into his embrace, like a child reuniting with his lost teddy bear.

"Nova, please stay with me," Sprx tells her in lachrymose, "I don't want to lose you again."

"But Sprx, I—"She gets cut off again.

"Please don't leave me all alone. I feel so lost without you. Please, stay." He begs.

Nova couldn't understand what he was talking about; however, she couldn't resist his sorrow. She lays her head and palm on top of his muscular chest, hearing nothing but the sound of his beating heart and his breathing.

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere." She says reluctantly.

Sprx felt this sensation and he perceives Nova. He wraps his arms around her some more—so he wouldn't let her go.


End file.
